Angel
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Did you call? {Line: 2} Are you hungry? Would you like some rice, something else? {Line: 3} Umm... Would you like a snack? {Line: 4} Shopping... Shall we go together? {Line: 5} It's okay... I'm not sleepy at all! Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! Dialogue 'Talk' * There are a lot of fallen leaves in front of the house so I am going to do some cleaning today. I'd like to cook a potato in the fallen leaves. * Let's appreciate our great happiness. This year has also seen an abundant harvest in the Fairy World! * House sitting alone is okay... I can do it. * Oh.. What... Morning already? Owner, I'm still sleepy, let's sleep a little longer... together... * Oh no, I forgot to put some clothes in the laundry! * There's a really nice smell coming from next door... I wonder if its apple pie? * I love being patted on the head by Owner... I'm so lucky. * I'm really glad... That you came here. * Hmm, I feel like eating a snack outside today... Would that be okay... Hehehe, I'm gonna bake cookies! * Going for a walk?... Well, I'm house sitting...Oh, me too?... Wow, how wonderful * I really want to eat a hot cake today... so badly! Did you hear? How about we make one together?... Yes! * The weather is nice again today, Owner. It's perfect laundry weather. * Being together with Owner somehow makes me feel happy... Heehee. * Umm, well... Make sure you don't speak too quietly... Owner. I really like you. Hehehe. * Umm, would you give me that flower? Wow... it smells so beautiful. Thank you so much, Owner! * Woah... Owner, look at the sky! Look at the balloon flying by... I wonder where it will go... * Shopping... Shall we go together? * It's okay... I'm not sleepy at all! Condition/Mood Boosting Options *Fairy brought a game controller. **'Play nice together. 'You played nice together. Fairy: "I've already learned a few tricks." ***'I cleared the whole stage. 'You cleared the whole stage. Fairy: "Amazing! Its the result of your training!" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. ***'Almost did it... 'You almost did it... Fairy: "Sometimes things don't go so well." Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. **'Have a closely heated battle' *You invited Fairy to see a movie. **'Watch an action movie' **'Watch a comedy' You suggest watching a comedy. Fairy: "Wow, did you see how that guy fell down! That must have really hurt..." Fairy was left with a bad impression. *Fairy is singing. **'Today is karaoke day!' You declare that today is karaoke day! Fairy: "Yay! I wanna go with you!" ***'Today, why don't you take the lead' You suggest that she take the lead today. Fairy: "Umm... is an international children's song okay?" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. ***'Today, you can't take the mic away from me!' **'Let's watch TV or something' *Fairy mention wanting to go out. **'We're going to the aquarium today!' Let's go to the aquarium today!! Fairy: "I wanna see a big fish" ***'It's a blue whale' You comment that it's a blue whale! Fairy: "Its so meek despite its size" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. ***'Let's have seafood for dinner today' **'If I don't go grocery shopping today...' If I don't go out to buy ingredients... Fairy: "Oh, I had forgotten..." Fairy started hating you a bit...?Fairy's Mood got much worse. *Fairy is staring at the record player. **'Play some pop music' You play some pop music. Fairy: "Ooh, this is a good happy song. Just listening to it puts me in a good mood!" ****'Play some techno pop music' You play some techno pop music. Fairy: "Cookies, lemons, milk, and sugar... Hee hee, what a cute song" Fairy is kind of impressed. ****'Play some rock music' You play some rock music. Fairy: "Wow...! I'm so surprised!! What an amazing voice...! That singer's throat must hurt..." Fairy's Mood got much worse. **'Play some classical music' You play some classical music. Fairy: "...Well... This... This song... Is somewhat, Umm... Don't go anywhere." Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the amusement park. **'Let's go as crazy as we can at the amusement park' You suggest going as crazy as you can at the amusement park. Fairy: "I'm so happy!" ***'Let's ride the Ferris wheel' You suggest riding the Ferris wheel. Fairy: "Whoa, look! Everyone looks so tiny!" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. ***'The waiting time was so long' **'Let's spend the day sightseeing. 'You suggest spending the day sightseeing. Fairy: "Ooh, sightseeing? I'd love to see more peaceful scenery today." *Fairy Mentioned wanting to cook together. **'Make curry' You make curry. Fairy: "Ooh... Onions make me cry... But its okay, I'm gonna do my best!" ***'Use lots of spices. ' You use lots of spices. Fairy: "... Spicy... Its really spicy... But because I made it with you... I'm gonna eat it..." ***'Use honey and chocolate.' You use honey and chocolate. Fairy: "Ooh... I love sweet food, Owner." Fairy's Mood got better. **'Make gratin' You make gratin. Fairy: "White sauce is really tasty. Have you tried it, Owner? Uhm, say "aah"..." Fairy likes you. *Fairy is staring into the refrigerator. **'Let's spurge a little and eat out today' You suggest splurging a little and eating out today. Fairy: "Yeah... I'm so happy!" ***'Go for a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels)' You go for a luxurious French lunch. Fairy: "!! This place... is so expensive!!! Is it okay, Owner?" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. 150Jewels decreased ***'Settle for a normal chain restaurant.' You settle for a normal chain restaurant. Fairy: "Ah, Owner... Don't go for things you don't like." Fairy is a bit shocked...? **'It's a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store. ' You think it's a waste of money, so you suggest getting something as the convenience store. Fairy: " Convenience store ready meals don't contain many vegetables..." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. *Fairy is reading a book. **'Go to the library!' You decided to go to the library. name: "Going to the library with you will be so much fun!~!!" ***'Research about the fairy world' You researched about the fairy world. Name: "I'm so happy that you have taken an interest in the fairy world!" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. ***'Sleep' You sleep. 'Fairy]: "Owner... You can't sleep in the library!" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got worse. **'Ask Mr. D! ' Ask Mr. D! Fairy: "...? Who on earth is that?" Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. *Fairy is singing with a remote control instead of a mic **'It's a perfect time for karaoke!' You declared it's a perfect time for karaoke! Fairy: "Yeah, I practiced hard!" ***'Jump in' You jumped in Fairy: "Umm... Well I'm a little embarrassed." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. ***'Join during the chorus' You joined during the chorus. Fairy: "..... will you sing, Owner?" Fairy started hating you a bit...? **'I'm tired. let's just stay home and relax'. *It looks like Fairy wants to play. **'Go to the park together' You decided to go to the park together. Fairy: "I want to go shopping on the way back." ***'Ride the seesaw together' You rode the seesaw together. Name: "Its so fun doing this with you... Whee!" Fairy is kind of impressed. ***'Climb the jungle gym' You decided to have her climb the jungle gym. Name: "I love high places, what a wonderful view..." Fairy is very happy.Fairy's Mood got much better. **'Hang around your room' You decided to just hang around your room. Fairy: "Uhm, wow... there is so much dust here..." Fairy is a bit shocked...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. *Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the aquarium. **'Don't you want to go to the aquarium?' You ask her if she wants to go to the aquarium. Fairy: "Yeah! I wanna go!" ***'Schools of fish are so mysterious' You comment that schools of fish are so mysterious. Fairy: "Its sparkling skin makes them beautiful too..." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. ***'That person is so beautiful' You comment that That person is so beautiful. Fairy: "Owner... She is staring..." Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. **'Show her an ammonite reference book' *You decided to see a movie that would cheer Fairy up. **'Buy some popcorn and watch the movie' You decided to buy some popcorn and juice and watch the movie. Name: "Wow, thank you so much, Owner!" ***'I couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie' Fairy: "Yep! But we won't get anything that will bother the other theater goers." Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. ***'That movie was kind of boring' You thought that movie was kind of boring. Fairy: "I'm not sure I'm with you there. Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. **'Buy some juice and watch the movie' Fairy: "You have to make sure you don't drink too much." *Fairy mentioned wanting to go shopping **'Shopping at the Fairy Shop' Fairy: "Okay, time to choose some clothes!" ***'These clothes look like they would suit you' Fairy: "Oh, really?... Wow, I'm so happy!" ***'Ah! I forgot my wallet' You forgot you wallet! Fairy: "Moments like this do happen sometimes..." Fairy was left with a bad impression Fairy's Mood got worse. **'Watch the Fairy Collection show' You watch the Fairy Collection show. Fairy: "Wow, those Fairy Models just keep on spinning..." *Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the zoo. ** It's so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo Fairy: "Yes! I can't wait to go to the zoo with you!" ***'Hippos really are big' Fairy: "I'm guessing if it opens its big mouth it is going to get filled with loads of water." Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. *** Yeah, the zoo is a little hot ** Hand over a stuffed animal You gave her a stuffed animal. Fairy: "...So fluffy..." 'Socializing' * Fairy, your owner is super nice! I got some sweets! * Humans... they're complex. They get sad and scared, but they're also kind and loving. * Giggle. I made a little tart out of chestnuts. I hope it's to your liking, Fairy... * Woah, I love your room! * I'd love to come back to hang out again. * I went to the library the other day. They had some picture books on the Fairy World, so I borrowed them. I'll show you next time. * Oh! I've seen that outfit in a commercial. How awesome... * Hello, Fairy. * I'm sure humans can't comprehend why the Fairy and Human Worlds are divided. * So, I was walking through the pampas grass, when I came upon all these crickets! Cute, huh? * Fairy, don't pull tricks! * The Fairy World, too, needs to compromise with humans. * Fairy, make sure to be best friends with your owner. Now and forever. * Food is super delicious in autumn in the Human World. We should tell everyone back in the Fairy World about autumn being a time of feasts. * Oh, wow... thank you. Can I have all these yams for myself? We could have a regular yam party with all the girls. * Uhm... I got a lot of sakura mochi from the old lady who lives nearby, so I'll give you some. * The weather outside feels so good, that our walk became longer than I expected. * Fairy, your garden is full of flowers! * There's a Hanami Festival in the neighborhood... Uhm, would you like to go with me? * Fairy, did you go to the park? Cherry blossoms there are beautiful. 'Socialized' * Really?? * Wow...! * Hmm, I don't know. * Ahh, that's a tough spot. * Tell me more! * Autumn here is so elegant. But the Fairy World is no slouch, either. * I hope we can hang out all day. * We got a bunch of mushrooms from our neighbor the other day.There were too many, so I brought you some. * Hm? oh, it's you Fairy. how about we go watch cherry blossoms together? * Uhm...I made some sushi. Fairy, would you like to eat it with me? * Uhm, I'm almost finished drying the futon, so could you wait a moment? 'Recommended' * Thanks so much! Hee! * Well, I'm embarrassed to ask, but does this look good on me? 'Bother' *Hey, listen, if you work hard, your owner will be really happy with you. 'Yell' * Tee-hee... I'm so happy. * Oh, I'll do my best! * Yes, here I go! * I do love to study 'Sleep' * Sleeping **Sweet dreams... zzz... **Yes, I'm going to bed. * up **I had the loveliest dream... **Hey! Morning! 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work * Study * Yep, I studied hard. * I won't fail you next time, either. Errand My Fairy Talk Socializing *Your room smells divine, Fairy! *Oh, Fairy, your outfits are always so lovely! *Would you like to go outside together? I'd love to visit the festival at the shrine. *Thank you for the praise, Owner! *I'll always be with you, Fairy! Hehe... *Um, I love to play, but I also love to study! *Ah, Fairy! Good morning! He, he.. *I'm always so thankful for Owner and Fairy. *Oh, Fairy! You have something in your hair! I'll get it for you. *I'm going to make lunch today! What would you like? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting *"Um, Fairy? Would you like to play with me? **'Let's go to the park together.' "Hehe... I would love to play on the swings with everyone." ***'Play on the swings.' "Alright, I shall push you first, Fairy!" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ***'Play in the sandbox.' **'Let's hang out at home today.' *"Owner! Owner? I hope everything is fine... **'Right, let's go get something to eat.' "Hehe... this looks so good... Wow! Bravo! This cream is delicious! You try it, too, Owner. Open up!" Fairy's impression became better! ***'Soak in the hot springs.' "Um, Fairy, we took all this time to take this trip and all... Should we buy something to remember it by?" Fairy's impression became a bit better! Fairy's mood became a bit better! ***'Look at souvenirs.' "Um, Fairy, we took all this time to take this trip and all... Should we buy something to remember it by?" Fairy]'s impression became a bit better! Fairy's mood became a bit better!span> **'Right, let's go on a trip.' "A short trip? Hehe, that sounds so much fun. Are you looking forward to it, too, Fairy?" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *"I think we should make something sweet for Owner." **'Pretend not to notice' "Alright, let's put the flour and eggs in the bowl and stir, stir, stir...." ***'Look at her.' "It's finished!! Would you please taste it, Fairy?" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ***'Something smells good!' "Ta-da! Hehe, we worked hard on it just for you, Owner" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! **'What are you making' "Oh, we should keep this a secret from owner until it is done... Owner!?" Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Socialized *Hehe... Thank you so much. *Well... I am a bit embarrassed. *Um... well... I like it, too! *Yes, I want to go, too! *Hmm... this is complicated and I do not really understand it. *Thank you so much! I will treasure this forever. *Fairy likes it, too... Hehe... *If you say so, then I will try my hardest... *Your story is quite interesting, Fairy! *I'll always be with you, Fairy! Hehe... *Well... that is a bit troublesome... *As long as I am with you, I will be happy. Hope Change Talk * Letters #'To Owner, my most precious friend' You know... when I see your smiling face, it gives me this warm feeling. Tee hee... please show me more of that wonderful smile of yours, okay, Owner? From, Fairy #'To my oh so wonderful Owner' I'm so happy that you let me stay here beside you! How to put this... It's really nice being close to you! This is the one spot that I won't give up, hee hee. From, Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data for this event. 'Mechanical Adventure' No data for this event. 'Fairy Zoo' No data for this event. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Hm...? Really? I want to go there too! *U-uhm... Fairy, do you want to enjoy hanami together? *Yes! I've never seen such beautiful cherry blossoms. *Be careful not to get separated from your Owner. *Uhm, there's a beautiful river not far from here, and they let me ride a ship there! Stage 1: Before going out *Uhm, I tried making bento. Uhm... Would you be so kind to eat it later? *I was watching the news about blooming cherry blossoms on the TV this morning, and they said that the flowers are most beautiful today! *Woah... It's so sunny outside...! A perfect day for hanami. *Ah, I forgot the thermos... Uh... I'm sorry. *I'm looking forward to watching the cherry blossoms with you, Owner... He, he. Stage 2: At the park *Looks like there are going the be stages events here too... It's so lively here, I'm getting more excited. *He he... I went to greet my friends. Everyone's here for the festival today. *Uhm... There are so many people here that my head is spinning...! I'm sorry... *Sniff sniff*... I smell something delicious and it's coming from that way. Maybe it's a roasted chestnut stand? *Woah... Amazing...! It's as if a pink snow is falling, Owner Stage 3: At the shopping district *Ah, these sweets? He, he... I got them from the cake shop owner at his stand. *Oh... The fish shop owner... Hello! Ah, Owner, these goldfish are so cute *What are those bags with Leo printed on them... Huh? There's cotton candy inside? *Everyone here is working really hard, it feels a bit like the shopping district. *Uhm... Owner, is there something you want to eat? Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Uhm... Welcome. Y-yes? One fried bread and once croissant! Uhm... Uhm... *Okay! I'll protect this store! But... what should we do first...? *Ah, the baker! Hello!... What? You want us to look after your stand? Huh? Huh? What happened? *Owner, what should I do... We're out of things to sell. We'll have to bake something soon... *The baker ran off... I-I'm sure he had something urgent to take care of... Stage 5: Hanami Time *He, he... I got sweet rolls for helping with the stand. Look how many he gave us! *Uhm... This is bento I made. I don't know if you'll like it... but please try it if you'd like to. *You know, food tastes the best when you eat it while looking at beautiful things like this. *Wow, what a big cherry blossom tree... Owner, it's beautiful. Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *Robin is running a yoyo-grabbing game. Can I have a go? *A-amazing! Three of them! I did not know you were so good at this Owner! *Ung... I really want that pink yoyo but... I just cannot seem to grab it at all. It's too difficult. *A Magical Goods Market? Hm... That Julia holds some strange powers. *The Fairy Agency is running some stands too. I wonder what kind. Stage 7: Stage event time *Owner, a friend of mine is taking part in the singing contest. Can we go and watch? *Exactly what kind of contest is the Spring Beauty Pageant? *Clearly that person is going to win. So beautiful... and cool as well. *Wow, so many beautiful people on the stage! But their outfits... surely they must be cold. *It's open mic? I couldn't join, I'm too embarrassed... hehehe. Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Oh, I did not know there was a river so close to the park. And with boats, too? *Look at this! All of a sudden, my feet are buried in cherry blossom petals! *I shall take good hold of Owner, so I don't fall overboard. *The boatmaster said he's has so few passengers today, we can ride with him for free! *The sunset reflected in the river... so beautiful... hehe. Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *I am getting a little cold myself. I suppose even in spring, the night is still cold. *I think there are more stands out tonight than there were earlier...! *Are you not cold, Owner? they are handing out blankets over there, I'll be right back. *I bought some soup from one of the stands. Would you like to drink it with me? *It is amazing. Cherry blossoms at night has a very different atmosphere than during the day. I like this one too. Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *These streets are dark at night... Do you mind if we hold hands, Owner? *Thank you very much for bringing me to such a beautiful spot today. *Maybe I will introduce you to the Fairy World style hanami next time! Hehehe. *I think the hanami festival is drawing to a close. It's almost sad... *I think I would like to enjoy the hanami again with you next year, Owner. 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Hmm... Apparently this gemstone dispels a manner of evils. Here, please take it. *What kind of gemstones have you found, Fairy? *It looks like the Keystone Gems are a little different to the other gemstones... I'm not quite sure, but it feels like they contain some magical power. *Wow, that gemstone around your neck Fairy, it's gorgeous...! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *It's amazing that Silia can create something like a movie projector... even if it is a bizarre shape... *Kind Mika gave me some chocolate popcorn, so let's enjoy it with the movie. *Hehehe... this reminds me of the movie date we had the other day, Owner. Those little bunnies were so cute! *We weren't the only ones invited by the looks of it, there are so many people here! *Why do i get the feeling that Silia is hiding something from us...? Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Owner! Are you okay?! *It looks like we've been drawn into the movie somehow, to this strange new world. *Silia seems to think we'll need to collect these Keystone Gems in order to return to our world. *Don't worry about a thing, Owner, I'll keep us safe. *I'm so glad you're okay, Owner... Yes, don't worry, I'm fine too. Stage 3: Sapphire Town *Wow, it's breathtaking! A whole city, flooded with sapphire-colored water. *By way of thanks for the gemstone, please accept this good luck charm. May it bring your shop great prosperity! *You don't need it? We can take it?! R-really?! *Ah! I see it, I see it! Inside a store... I hope it's not expensive... Stage 4: Ruby Cave *Remind me, the sapphire we received earlier it has the power to produce streams of water... right? *So this is the Ruby Cave... It looks extremely hot in there, we should be careful. *What a peculiar gem... looks to be burning from afar, but to the touch is cold as stone... *I think we'll be much safer in this cave now, thanks to the water from this sapphire! *Ah! There's a ruby there set aside from all the others. That must be the one we are searching for. Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *So many lapis stone, just everywhere... One of these must be the next Keystone Gem. *The only problem I which one to choose... What do you think, Owner? *It seems that the owl will present us the real Keystone if we solve his riddle. *Ah! I have it, I have the answer! Incorrectly is spelled incorrectly!....... Yes, we did it! It's correct! *Which word in the dictionary is spelled incorrectly Hmm... Erm... Hmm... All this thinking... Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Perhaps there's something beneath our feet? I believe there was a pickaxe in the pack Silia gave us...The Keystone must be in this tunnel here, but... it's far too dark to see anything at all. *Hm? What's that noise? Do you hear it, Owner? Coming from the ground... *Ngh... ngh... Ah, I think I see it! This must be the garnet Keystone! *Hehehe, I think we did well to find this one, Owner. Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Look! There's a giant dragon on the bottom of the valley...! ...it's a bit...scary. *Owner, be careful where you're stepping. *Wow... The bottom of this valley is green and it's sparkling, so beautiful! Those are emeralds...? *Dragon, you look very scary, but you're really nice... And your eyes are cute. He he. *The dragon will give us the Keystone Gem if we scratch its back... Uhm... L-like this? Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Uhm... Uhm... This way, I guess...? This place is like a maze, I'm afraid we might get lost... *So this is the Diamond Keystone Gem... It's so beautiful, half transparent like that. *This diamond castle... It's so big and yet no one lives here. It feels a bit lonely. *This place feels... Sacred. I wonder if the last gem we're looking for is here. Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *I feel a strange power from those gems... With this, we can return... *Uhm... I don't mind if it's only for the jump, but... Owner, could you please hold my hand? *Put it inside the projector? Understood... I'll do it. *Owner! The picture..is on the wall...! Now we only have to jump into it? Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *I've made another amazing memory with you, Owner... He, he. *Huh? Silia isn't here? Uhm.. Where did she go...? *Owner... What is that gem that you're holding? ...huh? You're giving it to me? *Ah... What a beautiful gem. Owner, thank you! *Woah... Suddenly we're back home...! Owner, it's a good thing that you're alright. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Personality